La Patronne
by Hela Lokidottir Barton
Summary: Une bonne leçon pour le Patron !


**Copyright – Les multiples personnalités de SLG ne m'appartiennent aucunement et sont l'entière propriété de Matthieu Sommet. Je ne retire également aucun bénéfice financier de mes écrits.**

**Mot de l'auteur – Après les multiples reviews ô combien adorables sur mon premier OS SLG intitulé _Un sourire &amp; une peluche_, me voici avec un second OS qui portera ici sur le personnage du Patron/OC. Mais ici encore, aucun slash ne sera présent - je ne suis pas contre le slash mais je n'arrive pas à écrire un slash SLG - mais j'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez ;)**

* * *

**« - Oh Seigneur, achevez-moi... »**

**A**ffalé sur sa chaise avec toute...l'élégance dont il était capable (encore qu'il était possible de douter que ce mot ai un quelconque sens pour ce sombre individu), celui-ci n'accordait pas la moindre attention à ses quatre acolytes enchaînant dédicace sur dédicace afin de contenter de fans venus en nombre. Matthieu et le Panda du moins, le Hippie étant trop occupé à proposer des joints à toute personne passant à sa portée et le Geek à serrer dans ses bras la peluche reçue d'une fan comme s'il s'agissait là de la huitième merveille du monde. Mais reprenons depuis le début. Comme vous l'avez sans doutes compris, le sombre individu dont nous parlons ici était plus communément connu sous l'identité du Patron.

**L**e Patron donc. Pervers, pédophile, nécrophile et sans doutes adepte d'autres pratiques terminant en -phile – étant encore relativement innocente, veuillez m'excuser de ne point s'attarder sur les détails - il n'était pas le genre de personne avec qui vous voudriez vous retrouver enfermé(e) dans une pièce fermée et sans possibilité de fuite. Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci s'ennuyait à mourir. Vous me dirais qu'il pourrait bien participer un peu plus activement aux dédicaces, aller draguer toutes les midinettes passant à portée de ses lunettes noires ou encore faire découvrir quelques pratiques assez spécifiques impliquant sa peluche au Gamin mais Matthieu lui avait injustement pris son stylo après qu'il ai "innocemment" menacé le Hippie de le lui enfoncer dans une partie très intime de l'anatomie, il s'était pris plusieurs gifles venant de ses soit-disant "fans" et quand à pervertir le gamin, ce dernier était trop absorbé par sa stupide peluche pour lui accorder la moindre attention. Journée de merde diraient certains, et ces derniers n'auraient pas véritablement tord. Jusqu'à ce que par la Sainte Vierge – qui ne le serait plus dans le cas d'une improbable rencontre avec le personnage dont nous parlons actuellement – une miraculeuse apparition accapara toute son attention sitôt apparue dans son champ de vision.

**L**a Fille, avec un grand F. Une Fille qui était l'exact opposé de la chose de sexe pseudo féminin et de la nouvelle copine du gamin. Non, Messieurs Dames, nous parlons ici d'une fille plutôt canon (sans être une actrice porno, merci de ne pas cataloguer TOUTES les jolies filles dans cette catégorie) avec sa veste de smoking, son chemisier blanc comme neige et sa mini jupe noire comme tout le reste. En somme, un cosplay parfaitement fidèle de sa propre tenue. Même si le premier venu vous dira qu'il ne faut pas non plus être un génie pour avoir la même tenue vestimentaire...Mais je m'égare, je m'égare, et vous vous demandez sans doutes ce qui va se passer...Ou alors, vous ne vous le demandez pas et je me demande bien pourquoi vous êtes ici. Quoiqu'il en soit...

_Le Patron par la perspective d'une partie de jambes en l'air alléché,_

_Sauta par dessus la table afin de suivre la sirène l'ayant attiré,_

_Dans l'intention non avouée de...jouer à la corde à sauter ?_

**R**emercions le Hippie pour cette brillante intervention - tiens il a arrêté de rouler ses joints lui (?) - qui m'aura néanmoins permis de ne pas terminer ce pseudo poème que vous avez très bien compris tous seuls car je refuse de croire qu'il y ai parmi vous des personnes encore innocentes et à l'esprit bien tourné. Bref. Ayant donc rejoint la Fille dans ce qui semblait être un placard à balais (ne me demandez pas pourquoi un placard à balais précisément, disons qu'il peut autant s'agir du premier endroit permettant une certaine intimité trouvé par ce sombre individu et sa conquête du moment que l'introduction du cliché du placard à balais - et cette parenthèse commence réellement à être longue n'est-ce pas ?), le Patron se retrouva plaqué contre l'étagère derrière lui par la charmante demoiselle qui abordait un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus coquin.

**« - J'ai envie de jouer... »**

**« - Tout ce que tu veux coquine, ça risque d'être très intéressant. »**

**L**oin de sembler inquiétée par le ton purement vicelard de ce criminel en puissance, la charmante - et ô combien courageuse - cosplayeuse sortit une paire de menottes de la poche de sa veste pour attacher les mains du Patron à la barre de l'étagère avant de s'atteler à abaisser le pantalon de ce dernier qui s'était lancé dans une parfaite et très fidèle imitation d'un chien très heureux (je ne développerait pas mais j'espère que l'image vous parle) et impatient de voir la suivre. Mais au moment où les choses allaient réellement devenir intéressante, la jeune femme se releva en souriant, dégrafant les boutons de sa chemise pour laisser voir un débardeur imprimé d'un fanart représentant le Geek avec l'inscription _"Team Geek !"_ en dessous.

**« - Finalement, je crois que je vais y aller moi...Bonne convention ! »**

**C**'est en souriant que la jeune femme quitta cet endroit exigu, sous les cris de rage du criminel en puissance de Salut Les Geeks, incapable d'atteindre la clé des menottes préalablement posée sur l'étagère en face de lui. Mine de rien, la cosplayeuse était très fière d'elle et de son "opération secrète" désormais menée à bien. Il ne fallait pas croire, elle aimait bien toutes les personnalités de Matthieu - encore qu'aimer soit un bien grand mot dans le cas du Patron - mais elle avait une nette préférence pour le Geek. Et quoi de mieux qu'une bonne leçon donnée au Patron pour le montrer ?Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était elle la Patronne aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Des petits avis sur mon petit OS ?Je préfère _Un sourire &amp; une peluche_ mais pour ma part, je suis également très satisfaite de celui-ci également.**


End file.
